smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Savina (LD Stories)
Princess Savina (AKA "Savvy") is a character from the original cartoon show. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a character in The Reluctant Dark Knight Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: She is the princess of the kingdom ruled by her uncle (simply called the King), who is aware of the Smurfs' existence. She is a red-headed young woman who is not always content to remain in the tutelage of Dame Barbara and learn how to sew and pour tea - "proper princess" etiquette, basically. She is an expert marksman, horse rider, and archer (practicing when Dame Barbara isn't around). Corresponding with her canon character, she continues to be suppressed into the princess role to please her subjects, but awaits the day where she can seek out adventure as she pleases. Fanon: She first reappears in Season 10, but is most prominently featured in Story One as a supporting character in the King's castle. In it, meets a valiant young lady from a southern kingdom who becomes a tenant to her uncle by his permission. Friends in the Royal Court She is good friends with Sir Johan and the court jester, Peewit - the only two people who know what she really thinks about being "proper." She has a mutual attraction to the young knight since they have so much in common, but does not express her feelings beyond friendship. Relationship with Falla Cye She and Falla first meet in Story One. Initial Reaction As stated above, she doesn't really give much regard to Falla when Johan introduces her to the court and is seemingly indifferent to her existence that she is put to work as a spare seamstress, messenger, etc. However, she gradually becomes jealous of her as time passes because she can go out with Johan and Peewit and isn't contantly expected to be a "proper" princess like herself. In an effort to dissaude the risk of becoming rivals over such matters, she starts to converse with her between lessons, and soon learns that Falla had assumed she was an "airhead" as she had assumed Falla to be a "vagabond." Soon their relationship develops and their small talk turns from "proper etiquette" to personal goals and interests, thus helping them discover how much they have in common. Although Dame Barbara tends to withhold them from any deep bonding periods, putting priority into Savina's "proper princess" lessons, Savina actively tries to engage with Falla, to which she responds positively almost every time. Deepening the Bond After losing Johan to the side of evil, Savina is devastated; him being her closest companion, this tragedy strikes her especially hard. Falla notices this and offers comfort, which she accepts and returns as necessary. Falla then assumes his role alongside Peewit, serving the King, and strengthens her friendship with Savina once Dame Barbara permits her as a priority - having an understanding of their circumstances. During this time (throughout Season 11), they develop a deep sisterly relationship and are comfortable in each other's presence enough so to admit their vulnerabilities as well as their future speculations. Relationship with Sir Josten She first learns of Sir Josten in "King Gerard's Squire," but does not meet him until later. To be expanded soon! Season 10 Episodes Savina appears as a minor supporting character within Season 10 in episodes pertaining to the RDK Storyline. *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 49) -- With no major speaking role, Savina first appears being led by Dame Barbara for a garden lesson, which Peewit finds "useless." Later on when they try bringing a human Moxette to her uncle, she inquires about her from Johan while Dame Barbara hauls her off to have her "properly redressed." *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 59) -- She has a minor role, but makes a direct appearance when Dame Barbara leaves her studies in the garden, so she attends to Johan and Peewit as they discuss his trouble with Denisa. Once they are settled, she turns to Johan and asks him about having kissed Moxette. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- As only a supporting character in Story One, Savina appears here and there to give her two cents about what's going on throughout the story. Although wary of Falla upon her introduction, she soon learns that she is nothing more than another good friend. When Johan is stolen for the side of Evil by Gargamel and Scruple, she is one of the most devastated members of cast. Season 11 Episodes With Falla in place of Johan, Savina is given more appearances throughout certain episodes of Season 11. *'King Gerard's Birthday' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Peasant for a Day' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'King Gerard's Squire' (Ep. 9) -- While visiting King Gerard's castle, Falla tells her about meeting a squire named Josten before they return home. *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'A New Squire' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 26) -- Pending... *'Blue is the Moon Stone' (Ep. 35) -- Pending... *'The Dragon of the Far Land' (Ep. 37) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Savina's most common attire is a gown with puffy pink shoulder pads, white sleeves, a black torso piece with a U-cut white band, and long pink tresses reaching her ankles. Her little black flats are extenuated by a black headband with a yellow circle at her forehead. She wears her orange hair parted down the middle and rolled up in tight buns that hide her ears (similiar to Princess Leia of the Star Wars franchise). She has pale skin, standard black eyes, and red lips. Casual When she's not dressed as royalty, she sports a rustic red long-sleeve tunic with a peaked collar (much like Johan's), a dark red waist belt, pine green leggings, and calf-length brown boots. She wears her hair down and sometimes has either a bow and arrow case or a sword and sheath depending on what she can get away with before Dame Barbara sees her. Firesprite Pending... Voice Actor(s) In the original series she was voiced by Jennifer Darling. A suitable speaking voice would be Jennifer Hale, who is known for being Cinderella in both Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and its sequel, Katnappé from Xiaolin Showdown, and many more. Her singing voice would be Tara Strong, who is known for many roles including Princess Clara and Toot from the adult cartoon series, Drawn Together, Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and more. If neither of these ladies are obtainable for any reason, Numbuh 404 would be able to provide her voice both speaking and/or singing. Trivia *In the Peyo comics, she has long blonde hair and a black and blue dress, which differs greatly from her design in the 1980s Smurfs cartoon series. This design was used as the inspiration for Moxette's human dress in "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love." *She is right-handed, and is the first person to notice that Falla writes with her left hand. *Her signature song is ''Shake It Out ''by Florence And The Machine. *Her birthday is March 9th, and in the RDK stories she is introduced being 15 years old. Her zodiac sign is Pisces, although Numbuh 404 considers her more fire than water-aligned. *Her profile picture is based off the infamous Cinderella "Twirling Dress" picture by Disney. *She prefers herbal tea flavors such as Mint, Chamomile, and Lemongrass. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:RDK Stories Category:Season 11 Characters Category:British accents Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Residents of The Good King Category:Princesses Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters